Redd Starr and Chime
by Backwards Penguin
Summary: Two girls, a miester and weapon, find their long-lost friends and enroll in an academy of which they've never heard of. Now they must team up with Black*Star and Tsubaki to fight a bunch of so-called kishins and save everybody's behinds. Some credit goes to XSeeYouAtYourDoomX for helping me come up with this.
1. Reunion

_**Redd Starr and Chime**_

_**~Chapter One~**_

_**~Reunion~**_

Redd Starr crouched at the edge of the building. She looked to her friend, Chime, and gave her the signal. Chime quickly turned into katana form and Redd looked over her shoulder one last time. Redd and Chime were both friends with Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty for a long time. They wanted to surprise them and hopefully regain their trust after the whole incident with who got to eat whose soul. Swiftly, Redd ran across the side of the building, doing a back flip to catch Kid's attention. Kid simply turned around, facing Redd, whose plan to scare him absolutely failed. Before he could see her face, she put her ninja hood on and jumped behind him, putting Chime's sharp blade up against his neck.

Liz and Patty both stared. All Kid did was try to say something after Redd covered his mouth. Redd slashed her katana right next to his face, missing on purpose.

"HA! I got you, didn't I?" Redd announced, hands on hips, acting very proud. She knew that the second she lifted her hood, Kid would go crazy in symmetry fit over her new perfectly symmetrical haircut. She slowly lifted her hood, giving Chime the signal to turn back into human form. Kid gaped at the perfectly aligned freckles across her nose. The red hair that fell ever-so perfectly into absolute symmetry. All he did, though, was hug her.

Patty laughed and exclaimed, "OMG! You're back!" She looked to her sister and smiled, "now if only you were a giraffe."

"I can't believe it," Liz said happily, shaking her head, "you're back huh? Oh hi, Chime!" Chime smiled and said hi, like a normal person. Redd sighed and pointed to the reaper that was (still) hugging her. Liz nodded and tried to pry Kid off of her.

Kid cleared his throat and straightened himself out. "Nice to see you again Redd, you too Chime. Well, Liz and Patty, we should be on our way now. Come on, hurry up. We haven't got much more time to make it to school before the bell rings." Redd and Chime exchanged some looks.

"School?" Chime asked, "What school?" Kid laughed and pointed to the huge building in front of them. "Oh," she said, "_that_ school."

"What? You two aren't enrolled? Well you really should be. It's my father's own academy, you know," Kid told the totally clueless ninjas in front of him.

"Well," Redd said, "maybe we will. But let me ask you this, how? And what do you do at this, "school"?"

"Just come with me," he said impatiently. So they followed him into the academy for misters and weapons and met Lord Death. He thrust one giant paw out and Redd assumed she was to shake it. Chime shook the other hand, and when they all got acquainted, she went to her first new class to meet all of Kid's friends and people that just talk to him for no apparent reason.

First was Soul and Maka. Redd got the impression that she likes to hit people with books. Well, that's an interesting character trait. Soul just acted all cool and stuff, saying a whole lot of nothing. Next was Blask*Star and Tsubaki. It was really weird. Like Redd was looking into a mirror or something. They literally made the exact same moves and said the exact some words! The same, that is, except Redd's voice was a little deeper than his. Tsubaki just stayed quiet and shook their hands, not saying much except an occasional "Calm down, Black*Star!" So these are Kid's "friends and people that talk to his for no apparent reason". Well okay then.


	2. The Plan

_**~Redd Starr and Chime~**_

_**~Chapter Two~**_

_**~Our Assignment~**_

The first day at our new school was like hell. Literally. We had to dissect this weird-lookin' dog thing. Like, who the hell dissects dogs?! Well, anyways, Kid said that we should talk to Lord Death for our first assignment right after school. And so we did. Turns out, Black*star (the mirror dude) and Tsubaki (the quiet one) were already there. Lord Death said that we have been assigned to the same kishin. Well that's just lovely. We have to work with a wackadoo and a chick whose voice box is dysfunctional? It's amazing how things just keep going downhill.

Lord Death showed us a picture of the kishin we're supposed to fight on the computer. It looks kind of like a demonic gnome carrying all sorts of gadgets and holding a balloon. What a waste of time this is going to be. Chime even said we don't have the time to waste on a stupid midget that should be in my mother's garden! I didn't even know what a kishin _was_ until I came to this Alcatraz they call an academy.

Black*Star and Tsubaki led us to where Lord Death said the kishin might be. "Since we're all assassins here," Black*Star started to say, "I think killing this guy and taking his soul will be easy. But since Tsubaki and I are the masters here, I think we should take the soul."

"No WAY!" Chime exclaimed, "This is my very first soul taking! I think I should take the soul! Besides, I have to a way cooler weapon than Tsubaki. I have eight different modes."

"Oh yeah, genius? What are they? List them all," Black*Star challenged.

"Fine then," she spit back, "katana, blow dart, smoke bomb, uhhh…I have…umm…Jeez, lemme think here."

"You forgot your own modes?! How PATHETIC! Ha! And I prove that, yet again, I am the ultimate assassin and you are not only inferior to me, you are-"

"SHUT UP!" Redd Starr screamed, "since you two are both extremely annoying and immature, I'm going to let Tsubaki here decide who gets the soul because she's not being an annoying immature BRAT!" Redd looked to Tsubaki. "Well?"

Tsubaki, now wide-eyed and super afraid of Redd, whimpered, "I…I don't know! You have it, Chime! You're new so you deserve it!" Satisfied with her answer, Redd smiled and put her hood on, quickly glancing at Black*Star evilly so he wouldn't protest.

"Now that that's out of the way, we are nearing the park. Which is where that gnome thing was last spotted, we have to come up with a plan, and since the rest of you are a bunch of WEENIES, I guess I'll have to take charge. Understood? Are you all going to listen to me, or are you going to be idiots again?" Redd Starr looked around at her group, suddenly feeling a bit unsure of how they'd react to her being the boss. She worried for nothing, though, because Tsubaki nodded, Black*Star opened his mouth to protest, but then he just sighed and said okay. Chime gave the signal.

"Alright then. Here's the plan. Tsubaki, you'll take this gold chain. I heard from Lord Death that this kishin likes to steal from his victims before inhaling their souls. Black*Star, your job will be to lead Tsubaki over by the gnome thing and then leave and retreat to that restraint over there. Chime, you will turn into katana form and we'll go and sneak up on him. Once he tries to get his hands on Tsubaki, we'll leap on him! That's when Black*Star will come out and help us beat it up. Are we all good now? No questions? Good. Let's go.


	3. That Stupid Gnome Thing

_**~Redd Starr and Chime~**_

_**~Chapter Three~**_

_**~That Stupid Gnome Thing~**_

Tsubaki looks to Redd, Redd looks to Chime, Chime looks to Black*Star, and Black*Star looks to tsubaki. Everyone's ready. Maybe for once in a lifetime they can actually do a good job on their mission. Maybe…

Tsubaki put Redd's lucky gold chain around her neck and walked away with Black*Star. "Tsubaki," he whispered, "new plan. Forget her plan and just go kill the guy." Tsubaki widened her eyes and shook her head, pointing to the restaurant that he was supposed to go into. Black*Star rolled his eyes and abandoned his partner to go to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Redd was giving Chime the signal to turn into katana mode. Redd climbed a tree with orange and red leaves that didn't look very stable at all. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh no," she said under her breath.

"What? I don't-oh no," Chime said.

Black*Star didn't go into the restaurant. He made Tsubaki go into enchanted sword mode and he was about to beat the gnome!

"Black*Star! Stop!" Chime wailed, but it was too late. He was already going after it with all his speed and strength, saying the assassin rules a bit too loudly.

"Dammit Black*Star!" Redd hollered, "I'm gonna kill you BOTH!" She then leaped out of the tree, but her hood got caught. The tree couldn't handle the weight and fell, almost crushing everybody. Redd jumped to her feet and started wailing on Black*Star with her fists while screaming, "what's your problem?! We had a plan you IDIOT and you even agreed to follow through you with it you STUPID LITTLE IGNORANT EXCUSE FOR A NINJA!"

The kishin was happy with the way everyone was acting, carrying on like angry beasts after each other's throats. It saw this as an opportunity to steal that watch Black*Star was wearing. In an instant it was crawling all over the place, trying to get to his wrist.

"Hey get off of me you twerp!" he squeaked, whipping his hand all around, trying to get the kishin to release its grasp. With one swift flick of the wrist from Redd and Chime, that gnome was on the ground, pitifully lying in a pool of blood, his disembodied nose right next to him.

"Gross," Tsubaki said.

"Cool!" Redd cheered.

"Take that you stupid midget! That's what you get for messing with a god!" Black*Star announced proudly, even though he's not the one who did it.

Chime yelled' "Go stick that thing up something else! It's not like you need a nose to tell time!"

But that gnome was quick. It summoned its balloon (God knows how) and started to float away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Redd screamed, giving Chime the signal to go into blow dart mode. She shot a dart right at the balloon, and it popped, letting the gnome kishin fall to its doom. Chime turned into a katana again and screamed her battle cry as Redd whipped her and chopped that gnome up, leaving behind its little soul. Chime turned into human form and grabbed that soul, shoving it down her throat. "Mmmm…" She hummed.

**Back at the academy…**

"Good job!" Lord Death said in that awkward voice of his, "now for your next assignment…"

"Our…WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "there's MORE?!"

"Well, yes. 98 more, plus a witch's, to be exact. You didn't think it was all over, did you? As I was saying, your next victim will be…_The Kishin Masked in Make-Up!_


End file.
